Unconditionally
by xTheDarkShadowsx
Summary: Toothiana has been having strange dreams, but doesn't let it mess with her. When she wakes up her friend Kate decides to take her outside, but when they do this day doesn't turn out to be any normal day. Kozmotis comes back and holds a ball the following night, in order to become king he must be wedded. What will happen to Toothiana that night? R&R.


**Happy Valentines Day! I decided to make a story somewhat based upon Kate Perry's Song Unconditionally. I thought this couple was a perfect fit since I find them interesting. Anyways I hope you like it :)**

**Sorry if I didn't keep Toothiana in character, but this is how I perceived her. Also, I noticed some people believe that her human form was an Indian princess so I decided to add that to my story too. But instead of her being an Indian princess in this story, I decided for her to be more of a regular girl.  
**

* * *

**Unconditionally**

* * *

I had the dream again. I don't know why, but I've been having the same dream for awhile now. She had black hair and different skin than me, but she had my name. Including the fact that her eyes were the same color as mine. Those violet eyes were looking at someone, but I couldn't see his face. Just his eyes… His golden eyes gazing back at her. They seemed hallow, like something was missing, but what? What connection did they have?

Compared to him, she looked like an Indian princess. The way she was dressed, golden beads on top of her head, trickling down her black locks, her outfit looked stunning, she was dressed like a gypsy. I guess that was her custom. She was beautiful, but he… was different. His outfit was different than hers. The clothes looked somewhat part of the custom. To me it looked like a long sleeve shirt that went all the way down to his thighs and had some type of cloth that covered his legs like pants. But the strange thing was he didn't have any shoes. Why didn't he have shoes? Would have that hurt him? That was just something that my mind didn't comprehend very well.

I get up from my bed and walk over to the mirror. Comparing my appearance to the Indian princess, I noticed a few differences. She had long hair, which went past her shoulders, as mine was shorter. Her hair was black as mine was red, red as a rose. People would usually think of me as a rose, since I was delicate and beautiful as one. I really didn't take that under consideration, until now. Looking at my skin, I noticed how pale it looked. Even though her skin was tan, I could never get one how hard I tried. I just burned like some girls. So I decided to give up. Hopefully I'll look beautiful in my own way.

"Hey, you're up." I glance in the direction of the voice.

Kate. Her blue eyes gleaming from the sunlight, brown hair shimmering from its natural shine, and her skin, her skin, looked flawless olive compared to mine. Visually beautiful as I was bland. Guys would ask her out, but she rejected them every time. I didn't understand her. Most girls, including me, would have done the exact opposite. I asked her and she told me she rather wait for the right guy than give herself to somebody who isn't.

"Yeah, I decided I couldn't sleep any longer." I lied.

I haven't told her about the dream. I thought it was best to keep it from her. That way I wouldn't have to dwell on it and just think about today. She smiled and me. She seems happy for some reason. I wonder what it could be. She then walks over to the curtains and draws them back, letting the light in. It's usually dark in my bedroom, because it's easier for me to sleep, but Kate seems more like a sunshine girl. I block the sunlight from my eyes as they try to adjust.

"It's such a beautiful day. I think it doesn't require being cooped up inside." I know what she's going to say up next. "We should go out." Great. That's usually not part of my daily routine, but it really doesn't seem that bad, right?

* * *

"Well, the weather feels great." I scowl at her. Are you kidding me?

Kate was wearing a long red dress and heels, like she always does. As for me, I was wearing a short blue dress and boots, yet I felt cramped. I notice there are tons of people here, in the market place, buying what they can. Usually people don't come out as much as today, but really. You don't have to wait for your supplies to disappear and then go out. Seriously, people were lazy. Not like us though. We would notice how low they were getting and go out and get some, but people never learn.

It took us awhile to get our stuff, but when we get it I notice people leaving. Making it easier to move around. It least it's over and we can go back now. Such a hassle it was, I hope it never happens again. We start to walk back, but then we hear gallops of many horses. The prince. He's come back. People stop in their tracks as soon the troops come, followed by a carriage, with two horses in front. The troops with horses head to the castle, in order to put them up. Our kingdom seemed superior, but there was one thing I didn't understand. Why would he need so many troops, if we were destined to win?

As the carriage rolled up, more troops followed behind.

Once it stopped, a small guy walked up next to the entrance, with a scroll, open, in his hands and started reading. "Here ye, here ye! I present to you Prince Kozmotis Pitchiner." He moved aside as the door opened.

When the prince stepped out, I noticed he was only a few inches taller than me and he looked very youthful. Gazing into his golden eyes, they reminded me so much about that mystery guy in my dream. Could've it been him? I wasn't so sure. The little guy spoke once more.

"A ball will be held, by the prince, in order to find a lovely woman suited for the kingdom." I heard girls behind me squeal. Great. I'm not really into stuff like that, but part of me is. "Every woman must dance in order for him to choose wisely. That is all." He closed the scroll and walked off.

I noticed everybody else walk off as the prince was going back into carriage, but before he did, he looked back at me, gazing into my eyes and climbed into his carriage without looking back. What was that for? Did something about me interest him?

I feel her hands on my shoulders. "Ooh, looks like someone has a crush on you." I look back at her.

"Seriously," I brush her hand off. "He does not." Kate giggled.

"That's not the way I saw it." I rolled my eyes. What if he did have a crush on me? I'm usually not the one to fall for.

Like I would waste my time with him. Would I? I remember that girl from my dream had a connection with the guy, who had the exact same eyes as him. I don't know if I would turn out like her. No. I'm a different person. She is who she is and I am who I am. That's the way it is, right?

Or is it?

* * *

It didn't take us that long for us to find some dresses to wear. Usually it would take girls hours to find the right one, but living with Kate was a different story. She has a whole wardrobe filled with dresses since she's considered a fashionista and likes to outshine others. She always makes people stare, especially when we were at the market place, but I didn't care. I think I look good no matter what, but for this occasion she insisted for me to try one of her dresses. Just because the prince saw me. I rolled my eyes at that thought, but I did it anyway.

"It looks perfect." I saw her eyes gleam in happiness. Feeling like she actually accomplished something, like she always does.

My long pink gown was very flowy and she even had the heels to match, but I still thought she was more gorgeous than me. Her long black gown had glitter on the bottom to make it shimmer and was a very sexy strapless as mine had straps. Even her black boots were amazing too. Comparing me to her, I say I look cute, but she looks beautiful. Even her hairstyle complemented her outfit. Having your hair up in a French braid bun seemed so spectacular.

"Are you sure?" I asked her in confusion.

"Oh, shush. You look great." She grabbed my shoulders and made me face the mirror. "See?" I looked at myself and was shocked.

I looked amazing! Kate prepping me up with her fashion expertise, made me look like a whole new person. I didn't even recognize myself at all. I glanced at my hair and noticed it shimmering too, she must have put something in my hair that made it shine, but I don't remember what. With the makeup on, my face stood out more than normal.

"Now, he will sure notice you." I rolled my eyes at her again, but I did believe I was going to get some stares and it might not be from just him.

* * *

Sadly, we had to walk all the way to the castle. Why did I let her pick heels? Now, my heels were throbbing in pain. I need to find somewhere to sit. I place my hand on the wall while trying to gasp for air. I was so out of breath. As for Kate, she was fine. To me that wasn't normal, but I can be the one to judge when my brain is constantly thinking about breathing.

"Wow, Toothiana, look how beautiful this place is." I did and was shocked.

It was obvious that it didn't have chairs, but that's not what shocked me. The ballroom looked amazing. The golden chandler was big and polished. It seemed to fill the entire top half of the room, making it stand out more than anything. Even the texture of the walls were the same color as it. As for the floor, the color was slight white, but with the brightness of the room it didn't matter if it wasn't the same color. It was perfect.

Even the people in the room gave it a complementary look.

I noticed women starting to huddle close together, while waiting on the prince's arrival in order to be the first one to dance with him. Even though we were required to dance with him, I'd rather search around the castle. I might find something more interesting than here. That's for sure.

I walked up the stairs not wanting to stand here and wait any longer. If I did, I would have been bored out of my mind. I won't have that.

"Toothiana, where are you going?" I looked back at Kate and smiled.

Looking into her blue eyes, I could tell she was concerned for me. She won't have to worry about that, I can take care of myself. She was always like that, but that's what friends are for. They always looked out for each other and I liked that about her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Then she smiled back for me understanding her concern.

"Okay, but make sure you come back. You don't want to be the last one in line, right?" I rolled my eyes again.

I really wouldn't waste my time with him, but I know what she means. He's the prince and whatever he says goes. Ugh, I hate rules. Some people believe that rules are meant to be broken, but if it means breaking rules to do something better than I'm in. I ignore my aching feet, while roaming the mysterious halls. Well, they don't look that mysterious. Just new to me, including a hint of curiosity. I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to explore a castle?

I stop in my tracks, when I see a door ajar. I wonder if anybody is still in there. I wait in silence for any noise to be heard, but nothing happens. So I grab the side of the door and open it fully, as it makes a creepy creaking sound. I end up finding a room filled with books, a desk and a window. I've never seen a room like this one before. With it interesting me so, I walk in and glance at the books. There are so many of them, I don't know which one to pick. Upon looking at the titles, I only find one that stands out the most.

_The Princess and the Boy. _It reminds me of the dream I had today. Could it be a coincidence? Without my knowledge, my hands pulled the book out and grasped firmly. I felt like some part of me wanted to know more about the dreams I've been having. This book felt like the solution to a better understanding. Staring at the title wasn't going to get me anywhere, but I wasn't sure I should read it.

"That's my favorite story." I felt a chill run up my spine.

I turned around and saw the prince smiling at me. When did he get here? He must have walked in without me knowing. Wow, he is very sneaky. Being the prince and all, who knew? I know I didn't. His gold eyes staring back into my violet eyes, it felt like just like my dream. Déjà vu loomed in the atmosphere. I wasn't sure if he felt it too. Gazing deeply into his eyes, I noticed he had some interest in me, even when he looked back at me before going back on his carriage. There must be some connection here.

"Really?" I decided to break the silence, including the fact I hate when my mind races. It feels like I'm rambling to myself.

So weird.

I noticed his smile grew a bit more, before he walked over to the desk. "Yes." He then sat in his chair, gazing at the books. "My mother would always read it to me, before I went to sleep." He then gazed at me. "She said it was about two lovers who could never be in love, but were very much in love." I glanced at the book, in realization.

It was just like my dream. Those two lovers looked at each other liked they wanted one another, but could never have them. I didn't understand why. If two people are in love, should they be able to have each other? Why would something or _someone _take that away from them? It didn't make since. Not at all.

"Do you believe in stories?" I asked while looking back at him. He was still staring at me, like I was something special.

He chuckled. "No." He got up and looked out the window. "They're just stories. It's not like it could ever happen." One half knew he was right, but the other half didn't think so.

It felt real to me and my dreams proved it. They were trying to show something. A connection that the girl couldn't have with him. It felt so real to me. Maybe I was that girl, who needed that connection that couldn't have in the past. Did fate want me to be with him? Is this what we were supposed to be?

"What if they are real?" He looked back at me confused. "Like this book." I hold it out to him. "It talks about a princess and a boy, who love each other so much, but something prevents them from doing that. What if… What if we were those people?"

He didn't seem to understand me, but I needed to tell him. If this is the way we were supposed to be, why not just do it? Telling him will get my point across, hopefully. He walks over to me as put the book to my side. Once he is inches away from me, he stops in his tracks. Our eyes lock, never looking away. Placing a hand on my shoulder and an arm wrapped around my waist, I drop the book as our lips touch. I feel a certain spark go through me, like we belong together. Like we always belonged together. We break the kiss to breathe and that's when his other arm wraps around me, bringing me closer to him.

I can hear his heart beat pounding against my ear. He feels the same way I do. I wonder if he felt the spark too.

"Kozmotis?" I look up and notice him smiling.

"I never knew who the princess was, until I realized she was always here. Waiting for me." I felt my cheeks heat up, but I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace. Even if it seems so far away, love is closer than you think.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it :) If there are any mistakes I missed please do point that out. That way I can become a better writer in the future. Also, fashionista means that a girl who is obsessed over fashion and wants to outshine everyone, if you didn't know what it meant. **


End file.
